


Day 7: Free Day

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

Vastra looked into the beautiful brown eyes of her human wife. “I love you,” she whispered reverently. “Never doubt that. Not for one second, not ever.”

“Course I know that,” Jenny’s small smile was ever endearing. “Daft lizard, I love you,” she replied, just as softly.

No matter how many times they exchanged ‘I love you’s, or kissed, it was always something special. Hearts always racing, words spoken tenderly, a soft touch. Usually for better, sometimes for worse, they always came through stronger, and in love.


End file.
